Knack (Character)
Summary Knack is the titular character in the game of the same name. He is a being made up of ancient relics that was brought to life by Doctor Vargas as a way to combat the Goblin threat. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C at his smallest to 8-C at his biggest | At least 7-B | ' Varies' from 9-C at his smallest to 7-B at his biggest Name: Knack Origin: Knack (series) Gender: Inapplicable, but usually described as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Relic Golem, Creation of Doctor Vargas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Size Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Limited Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation (Ice Knack), Electricity Manipulation (Iron Knack), Limited Stealth Mastery (Stealth Knack), Limited Fire Manipulation (Burning Wood Knack), Sunstone Energy grants Knack the ability to fire his relics as projectiles, form a relic hurricane, or create an AoE blast | Same as before, Large Size (Type 1) | Same as before but without Large Size, Weapon Creation, Attack Reflection (Can parry projectiles back at enemies), Limited Power Nullification (Can disable barriers with Boomerang and the Ultimate Move), Sunstone Energy now grants Knack an additional Shield around himself, and the ability to generate swords from his hands Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level in his smallest form (Is 2 feet tall) to Building level+ in his biggest (Destroyed an entire room full of tanks) | At least City level (Shattered the Final Guardian's giant orb, which was a relic, much like what Knack is made up of) | Varies from Street level in his smallest form (Can defeat monks at this size) to City level in his biggest (Fought the Artifact Boss, whose energy powered the Armageddon Machine), higher with a Super Crystal (Super Crystals allow Knack to take down large groups of foes that would have otherwise overwhelmed him in a few easy hits) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge tank fire) | At least Supersonic+ | Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift tanks with ease) | At least Class 100, likely higher | Class K (Can lift a Titan) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Human Class to Building Class+ | At least City Class (Shattered the Final Guardian's orb with a punch) | Varies from Street Class to City Class Durability: Varies '''from '''Below Average Human level in his smallest form to Building level+ in his biggest, at least City level for relics | At least City level (Took hits from The Final Guardian) | Varies from Street level in his smallest form (Can take hits from monks) to City level in his biggest, higher with a Super Crystal (When broken, a Super Crystal makes Knack invulnerable to most enemies), at least City level for relics Stamina: High. Is capable of performing acrobatic feats and changing size effortlessly. Fought Katrina's Mech despite being wounded and wearing down rapidly Range: Melee, at least dozens of meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Knack is capable of thinking on the fly and improvising when the situation calls for it. He is also good at solving puzzles Weaknesses: Without relics, Knack is incapable of forming a body. Poisoned relics can disrupt the arcane energies that bind Knack together, effectively wearing him down over time. Attacking the orb in his chest will temporarily unbind his relics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Relic Energy:' A force that binds Knack's body together. With it, Knack is capable of adding relics to his body to increase his size or pulling off devastating attacks. *'Heavy Punch:' Allows Knack to punch through solid objects such as rocks or shields. *'Hook Shot:' Knack pulls enemies closer to him. He is also able to grab objects with this move. *'Boomerang:' Knack throws a boomerang made up of relics which binds any enemy it hits. In addition to that, it can disable electrical barriers. *'Ultimate Move:' Knack unleashes a barrage of punches that ends with a single blow that can smash through unbreakable barriers. *'Sunstone Energy:' Energy obtained from smashing sunstones. This energy allows Knack to perform moves such as Crystal Swords - which grant Knack twin blades, Shockwave - which allows Knack to blow off relics at high speeds and inflict heavy damage over a wide area, Storm - which allows Knack to attack with a whirlwind of relics that home in on enemies, and Crystal Blast - which allows Knack to fire off crystals like projectiles at high speeds. Key: Knack | With Giant Relics | Knack 2 Gallery Different Knacks.jpeg|The different sizes of Knack IceKnack.png|Knack with ice absorbed Glass Knack.png|Knack with clear crystal absorbed WoodKnack.png|Knack with wood absorbed (Credit to alexguardian1) Fire Knack.jpeg|Knack with wood absorbed and on fire IronKnack.png|Knack with metal absorbed Colossal Knack.jpeg|Knack with Giant Relics Others Notable Victories: Culexus Assassin (Warhammer 40,000) Culexus’ Profile (Knack was at his largest allowed in the first game, and speed was equalized) Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (Both characters were 8-C, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Crystal (Nuclear Throne) Crystal's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Knack (series) Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Ice Users Category:Wood Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Giants Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mascots Category:Playstation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Blade Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Size Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Acrobats